User talk:Roxy as Music
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the All Hail West Texas page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Thanks for helping out on the wiki! Admittedly, I had forgotten about it, lol Willneu97 (talk) 18:24, March 25, 2013 (UTC) What is your template for those gorgeous tables that you use for tracklisting? I've gotten by just copy and pasting until I got to the compilation albums. Willneu97 (talk) 22:12, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :You mean the one that I used for Protein Source of the Future...Now! or the tables at the bottom of songs/albums? The Protein Source one was just a generic table that I stole from Wikipedia. Those navigation tables...I'm not sure where I got that from. You can make more than one level on those by separating the sections with (see Template:All Eternals Deck) Free As Cheap (talk) 23:22, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Where might one find a recording of Going to Miami? Willneu97 (talk) 23:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :I wish I knew! I've only ever seen the lyrics. I remember someone saying on the IRC channel (probably caliclimber) that it's from one of the live shows that aren't in the wild. Free As Cheap (talk) 00:57, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for asking me about creating an account. However, wikis usually aren't where I hang out - I'm not a huge contributor. The reason I added that example to International Small Arms Traffic Blues is because I was listening to Winamp, heard the song "Best Of My Love" and recognized the line "The way I feel about you baby, can't explain it" - it was a bit of a coincidence, and it's unlikely I'll contribute anything else to the wiki. Thank you for your hospitality, however - it is appreciated, and if I do wind up having something to contribute, I will create an account. 13:18, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Matt Douglas Hey there, thanks for helping keep this place organized. Since Matt Douglas has been added to the band full-time (see this post on the Mountain Goats' site), shouldn't he have a linked image on the homepage like the others? StaleBreadHouse (talk) 14:03, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Added. Free As Cheap (talk) 18:16, August 24, 2016 (UTC) added some recordings Hi Free as Cheap, I've uploaded some recordings to archive.org and added links on the appropriate page on this wiki. You might want to add them to User:Available_Bootleg_Recordings -- I would do it myself, but it looks like editing that page is restricted. Here's a list: https://archive.org/details/tmg-2000-09-17-makeoutroom https://archive.org/details/06ThereWillBeNoDivorce https://archive.org/details/tmg-2002-03-11 https://archive.org/details/tmg-2002-04-13 https://archive.org/details/tmg-2002-11-08 Thanks! Dear Jack (talk) 09:05, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Updates? Hey there! Just wondering if you'd be interested in a new background image and/or main page layout? Possibly an updated navigation menu? Let me know if you're interested, and I'll get right on it. Thank you for your time! :) :XD1@ 11:39, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey FreeAsCheap, Noticed recently that on the EPs template, the Nine Black Poppies link links to the song, not the EP. I can't edit the template so I just wanted to let you know! Mountweazel (talk) 23:06, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. The page to edit the template is Template:NineBlackPoppies, by the way. Free As Cheap (talk) 23:57, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Unreleased Songs I wanted to do something so that all of the songs w/ no recordings have me covering them (i'm not that good but i can try)JackTheRipper5210 (talk) 15:48, November 27, 2015 (UTC) JackTheRIpper5210 :You're welcome to do what you like with those songs. I finally got around to making a covers page, you could put the songs there if you'd like. Free As Cheap (talk) 21:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Content cells How do I use content cells?JackTheRipper5210 (talk) 22:47, November 28, 2015 (UTC) JackTheRipper5210 :Easiest way I know is to go to the source editor and copy the markup there. If you don't get it completely i can go back and fix things up. Free As Cheap (talk) 05:21, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Spiff Your Wikia Hi there! I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I revamped the wikia's main page? Anything I change can be edited or reverted back. Let me know. :D Witnessme (talk) 19:50, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi again! Just checking if you'd got my previous message and if you were interested in me spiffing your wikia. Witnessme (talk) 17:18, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm using Setlist.fm for setlists and dates. Do you mind? JackTheRipper5210 (talk) 21:10, April 3, 2016 (UTC)Jack Sinaloan Milk Snake Song I found the recording of Sinaloan Milk Snake Song on 1992-12-13 - KSPC Radio Session - Pomona, CA . Bands Should we do pages on bands John has been in? I'm talking about The Bloody Hawaiians and such. Not like the Dark Mountain Boys. :I don't see why not, if you can create pages for The Hawaiians, etc, go for it. Free As Cheap (talk) 20:41, May 13, 2016 (UTC) xD The picture says everything. Thejohnfan (talk) 22:53, October 19, 2017 (UTC)thejohnfan Can you re-upload Spilling Toward Alpha from the 2001 Bottom of the Hill show? My copy seems to be missing it and the sendspace link that you originally posted for it is dead now. Thanks! KidOfTheBlackHole (talk) 19:59, December 18, 2018 (UTC) I've been working hard at archiving tMG releases on discogs but I was curious about getting involved on this wiki too. I wanted to know what the rules were for embedding lossless audio files of specific songs into the wiki pages. I also wanted to know if fandom compressed images that are added here. Should I upload to Imgur first to have an uncompressed copy somewhere then link them here? Any advice would be nice. I'd also be interested in eventually becoming an admin of this wiki as I continue to contribute - Maxwell